G-Dragon
|Цвет2 = #000 |ЦветАгент = #FFF |Агентство=YG Ent. |ЛогоАгент = YGLogoQ.svg |РазмерЛогоАгент = 150 |Число мемберов = 5 |ЛогоГруппы= BigBangLogo.svg |Группа = BIGBANG |ЦветТекста=#fbdc26 |Лидер = G-Dragon |Псевдоним лидер = G-Dragon |М2 = T.O.P |Псевдоним 2 = T.O.P |М3 = Тэян (BIGBANG) |Псевдоним 3 = Тэян |М4 = Дэсон |Псевдоним 4 = Дэсон |БМ5 = 0 |М5 = Сынри |Псевдоним 5 = Сынри }} |Родом из = Йонсан-гу, Сеул, Южная Корея |Призвание = Рэпер, певец, автор песен, продюсер |Годы, команда = - настоящее время (BIGBANG) |Агентство = YG Entertainment SM Entertainment |Дебютный = Heartbreaker |Последний = Kwon Ji Yong }} G-Dragon (지드래곤) - южнокорейский рэпер, автор песен, певец и продюсер. Он является лидером мужской группы BIGBANG компании YG Entertainment. Он дебютировал в качестве сольного исполнителя 18 августа 2009 года с альбомом Heartbreaker. Ранняя жизнь G-Dragon родился в Сеуле, Южная Корея 18 августа 1988 года. В 7 лет он стал частью детсткой группы "Little Roo'Ra". После роспуска группы, в возрасте 8 лет, он стал трейни SM Entertainment, но перешел в YG Entertainment 4 года спустя. Карьера G-Dragon дебютировал в составе BIGBANG в 2006 году в качестве лидера. Его сольная карьера началась в 2009 году вместе с выпуском альбома Heartbreaker. Позже он продолжил выпускать сингловые альбомы, такие как "One of a Kind" (2012), "Coup D'Etat" (2013) и "Kwon Ji Yong" (2017). G-Dragon также участвовал в дуэтах с Тэяном (GD X TAEYANG) и T.O.P (GD&TOP). Дискография 'Корейский' Студийные альбомы * Heartbreaker (2009) * Coup D'Etat (2013) Мини-альбомы * One of a Kind (2012) * Kwon Ji Yong (2017) Концертные альбомы * Shine A Light (2010) * 2013 G-Dragon World Tour Live CD: One Of A Kind in Seoul (2013) * 2013 G-Dragon 1st World Tour 'One Of A Kind' The Final (2013) Цифровые синглы * "Look Only At Me Part.2" (2008) * "That XX" (2012) * "MichiGO" (2013) Песни с другими артистами * Perry - "Storm" (вместе с Masta Wu) (2001) * Хвисон - "Magic Eye" (2002) * Se7en - "Intro" (вместе с Perry) (2003) * Se7en - "Can You Feel Me" (2006) * Пак Бом - "Anystar" (вместе с Gummy) * Lexy - "Super Fly" (вместе с T.O.P и Тэяном) (2007) * Ким Чохан - "So in Love Pt.2" (2007) * Gummy - "Intro – Work it Now" (2008) * Ом Чонхва - "Party" (2008) * Ом Чонхва - "D.I.S.C.O Pt.2" (2008) * YMGA - "What" (feat. YG Family, DJ Wreckx и CL) (2008) * Сынри - "Strong Baby" (2009) * Тэян - "I Need A Girl" (2010) * Сынри - "Open the Window" (2011) * PSY - "Blue Frog" (2012) * Сынри - "Let's Talk About Love" (вместе с Тэяном) (2011) * Тэян- "Stay With Me" (2014) * Zion.T - "Complex" (2017) * IU - "Palette" (2017) * PSY - "Fact Assault'" (2017) 'Японский' Студийные альбомы * Coup D'Etat + One Of A Kind & Heartbreaker (2014) Концертные альбомы * G-Dragon 2017 World Tour "Act III, M.O.T.T.E" in Japan (2018) Песни с другими артистами * W-inds - "Rain is Fallin" (2009) 'Английский' Песни с другими артистами * Pixie Lott - "Dancing on My Own" (вместе с T.O.P) (2012) * Major Lazer - "Bubble Butt" (вместе с Бруно Марсом, T.O.P, Tyga и Mystic) (2013) * Skrillex - "Dirty Vibe" (вместе с Diplo и CL) (2014) * Baauer - "Temple" (вместе с M.I.A.) (2016) Официальные ссылки * Сайт * Facebook * Instagram * Twitter * Youtube en:G-Dragon es:G-Dragon Категория:Певцы Категория:Рэперы Категория:Айдолы Категория:Продюсеры Категория:YG Entertainment Категория:BIGBANG Категория:Уроженцы Сеула Категория:Сольные исполнители